I Need You Now
by ADIAROSAIRAM
Summary: A collection of one shots about the love between the various couples from Young Justice. WARNING: some one shots are angst type and others are pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Kaldur swam across his room toward the door. He was in Aquaman's palace for the weekend. He had just arrived and wanted to search for his friends. The water embraced him in a welcome manner. He missed this place so much sometimes. He opened the big double doors and swam outside. A couple of palace servants said hello to him politely and he had said hello back.

So far none of his friends knew he was here and he planned to surprise them, especially Tula. He wanted to see her first and he knew exactly where to find her. It was Pearl Day, it was like the Valentine holiday humans had and Tula held a dislike for it. She always went to a coral reef not far away from the palace. It was desolated and quiet, the kind of place she would like.

The swim over there was not long and he was there within minutes. As expected she was there sitting down and staring at nothing in particular. He stopped for a moment to take her in. He had missed the place but he had missed her so much more and seeing her there made his heart feel like breaking out of his chest. He swam closer to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. He took a moment to register the feel of her skin under his.

She turned around and her eyes landed on his face. Then her arms were around him and her mouth was near his ear. "You're here" she said, her lips brushing his ear slightly sending a shiver down his back. He wrapped his arms around her too and pulled her closer.

They spent the rest of the day at the coral reef catching up. It was so easy for them to talk to each other, not nervous whether they would say something that would scare off the other. And that was exactly what Kaldur was nervous about today. He couldn't stand not telling her anymore, he needed her to know. She was sitting beside him; he turned to look at her and softly called her name.

Tula turned to look at him and found his face close to hers now. His brain turned to ice and the words he had planned to finally tell her disappeared. But he didn't need them anymore because then and there he leaned down and touched her lips with his. They pulled apart shortly, Tula smiled at Kaldur understanding exactly what he was trying to say to her and to let him know that she had been wanting to tell him that for a long time too.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis PoV:

The first time I visited the park I was anxious to finally see with my own eyes what every kid my age wished to do every Saturday. I was nine, a perfect age to share this experience with my family. But it was midnight the day I saw the park for the first time and I was alone. The ice on the sidewalk and the life less trees weren't inviting either. The freezing wind blew frighteningly and the night was dark and moonless. That night only became part of the memories I wanted to erase. I remember sitting in a cold bench with my winter coat dripping wet from the icicles melting from it. I was running away again but this time I went to a place no one would think of. Mom was getting beaten up again and Jade was never at home. I started to realize she didn't see that place as a home and neither did I. My nose was red and constipated and my fingers were numb, my skin was pale but I was not going back. I remembered clutching tightly to teddy as I let myself dream about wonderland. After that everything went pitch black and I woke up again in mom's apartment.

Six years later I visited the park again. It was midnight too but I wasn't scared. And for a strange reason I noticed a certain beauty in that park I couldn't see when I was nine. The frosted lampposts, the soft humming of cars, a cool and relaxing breeze that sent chills in my spine made this park special. He made it special. We were walking as I tugged on my short jacket. I can't remember what magical reason had made Wally West invite me for a midnight walk at the park. I thought he had a severe insomnia case immediately after he proposed that. After that all I remembered was his soft red hair lighted by the lampposts. I remembered his smile as he talked about boring atoms and ions and stuff I didn't bother to care as we sat on a wet bench. I remembered how his hand fit perfectly into mine just as his lips did. And it was the perfect taste, feeling, sight and smell. When we broke apart he looked at me with his curios green eyes and told me that he loved me and I nodded accepting but not admitting my own love.

Three years later we were at that same park again. And he wasn't flushed from a hot make out session but from the excruciating pain from his left ribs and the fever that was affecting his body. Blood dotted the pure white snow and he dragged his pale body to sit up. I watched expressionless as he crawled to get to me. But I was already gone and had to get the job done. That night I remembered my arrow painted carmine from his warm blood. I remembered every night I spent in this same park alone or with him. I figured out both of us knew this day would come. The enemy rose to a battle stance but we both knew he wouldn't attack, he couldn't hurt me, he was acting and I hated it. I hated how I got so close to him I could read him so fast. I tightened the arrow I had been aiming for him and shot.

After I entered the hall and left my report I went to the same park. I knew he wasn't dead because I aimed for a non vital point. At that moment I hated what Wally West could do to me without saying a word. He would never see me again though. And the beauty of the park was lost. This time I wouldn't heal I would just move on. The last image I had from the park was two beautiful emerald orbs no longer vibrant and optimistic but painful and grieving. He accepted me as well and I realized Artemis Crock was a conformist for letting him go away.


	3. Chapter 3

The first night he heard her screams he jumped out of bed and hurried to her room. Zatanna had her light purple sheets wrapped around her legs as she trashed in bed. She screamed and upon coming closer to her Robin could see tears coming from her eyes. He did not have to wonder what could be causing her nightmares. Her father was gone; he had agreed to become the new Doctor Fate in order to free his daughter from that same destiny.

Now Zatanna was under the care of the Justice League and living in the cave. It just so happened that the night of her first nightmare the rest of the team had stayed in the cave after a tiring mission. Robin's room was not far from Zatanna's but it was not close enough for his liking.

He put a hand on her shoulder trying to stop her from trashing and to his surprise his touch seemed to calm her down a bit. He sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair softly. When she seemed to be calmed down he left though it took all his power to do so. Since that night he had observed her during the day, looking for any sign of sadness so that he could make it go away. And during the night he would go to her room and stay with her until her trashing stopped. After a few days she wouldn't stop trashing with his touch and he had turned to laying down with her, holding her close and waking up early enough to sneak out. She would surely freak out if she found out.

One night he almost screwed thing up. He had lay down next to her, stroked her arm to calm her down and she had turned around and snuggled against his bare chest. Her hand pressed against his chest, sending tingles through his body. His breath caught and he stared at her. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that but it was her soul that had attracted him. Her fun, easy going and pure soul. He raised his hand and touched her cheek, she sighed contently and right there he was tempted to kiss her. But he had restrained himself part because he would not take advantage of her like this and part because that would wake her up and he would be caught.

So he didn't. Tonight the screaming was less but still there. And he couldn't stand being on his empty bed, he missed her. So he walked to her room and closed the door quietly behind him, he walked over to her bed and lay down. She immediately turned to him and snuggled into him but this time she wrapped her arm around his waist. Then she said "Robin?"

He tensed. She had caught him. He opened his eyes and found hers staring into his. But they weren't mad, instead they were warm and inviting and she was smiling slightly. "Yeah?" he said softly and tried not to hesitate.

"Thank you for being here." She said and closed her eyes again. She sighed and her warm breathe against his chest seemed to snap him out of his shock. He wrapped his arm around her too and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Robin" she said.

"Goodnight Zatanna."


	4. Chapter 4

Conner woke up at three in the morning again. His nightmares were more recurrent and his sleep had been limited to just a few hours before school. He began shifting in the bed tangling his legs in the sheets but failing at regaining comfort. He couldn't stand it any longer he needed some air.

She had sensed his nightmares every night. She had had the same nightmares too and she could only try to understand him. She woke up too and determined crawled out of her bed heading towards his room. She wasn't expecting to find him halfway through the hall, shirtless. Unable to control herself she blushed and looked away from him.

He wasn't surprised to see her. He was actually expecting her to comfort him although it was never totally true. He didn't let her in before because he was scared. But he would hide the fact that he loved the way that she cared for him.

"Couldn't sleep." It was a short statement and she knew he meant it for both of them. "No" she confirmed quietly although it sounded loud and clearly for him considering the silence of the night.

She looked down at her feet clad in fluffy pink slippers and blushed again for not thinking in changing to something…different. He looked to her slippers but only gave her an amused smiled charmed by her natural cuteness. He liked her because she was different, because she could see more than what he looked like physically. He forgot it immediately though. It was painful having to be with her but at the same time being so apart. He knew this couldn't last. He was just a copy which meant he was only superman in a younger version.

She sensed this change in him and grabbed his hand tenderly guiding him to his room. "Come, you need sleep" She told him with the back of her head facing him.

They accommodated in the bed as they did each night, chest to chest, nose to nose, arm to arm and side by side. She stared longingly into his icy blue eyes. He gave her a serious look instead but she accepted it. She accepted him. She reached for his fingers tangling them with her own. She wanted to be close to him, to help him but he was so stubborn. He was refusing indirectly to her careful caresses and sweet kisses and she knew why. It was the same nightmare.

She knew he wasn't bad, 'maybe a bad boy' popped in her girly mind, but he didn't mean to kill superman, he wasn't what they wanted to make from him. He just needed to see that. He needed to see what she could see in him. She could just wish he could see she was giving him her heart.

He closed his eyes but couldn't sleep again not even when she stroked his ebony hair soothingly. He missed her so much even if she was just gone for some minutes he missed her. He felt the need to protect and even care for her too. It hurt him to know that maybe he was the reason of her suffering because of who he was. But she was too close for him to forget her just to protect her. He would not give up on them. Not when she was here, not when her watery honey brown eyes stared at him like that. So he let her in.


End file.
